


Time is a Funny Thing

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Gray hairs were a surprise for Edelgard, one she never expected to see herself.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Time is a Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this crashing from a red bull and boy howdy did it make me feel super sappy. Stan EdeLys

Edelgard never could get used to her brown hair. She’d spent nearly half her life growing accustomed to a snowy white tone, it felt foreign to see it return back to normal. It was an odd sight, but not unwelcome. She smiled, twirling a strand of it in the mirror. A few gray whisps had already begun to form.

The crest-removal procedure had been a resounding success all those years ago, no thanks to the efforts of Linhardt and Hanneman. Edelgard was eternally grateful to them both, but above all else she knew she could never truly thank the Wisdom behind the movement. “You don’t have to keep getting up early, you know.” A woman’s voice called out.

In the corner of her eye, Edelgard spied one Lysithea von Ordelia in the mirror. Her own hair had taken on its normal shade, just like Edelgard’s. The jet black tone was a surprise amidst her pure white, and Lysithea shed as many tears as Edelgard had for her own. “It’s not in my nature to sleep in, I suppose.” Edelgard went to her wife and pulled her into a long embrace. “I hope you’ll accept my apology.”

Lysithea made a pleasant noise before running a hand through Edelgard’s graying brown locks. “Perhaps some sweet cakes from Enbarr would suffice?”

“Some days I regret ever sharing those cakes with you back then,” Edelgard smiled. It felt… incredible, to say the least. Years ago she and Lysithea were on the road to an early death thanks to their crests. The war often felt like it was only speeding the process along, and yet…. Here Edelgard was, holding her wife in her arms and talking so casually about fetching cakes that were more likely to be the end of her than any parasitic crest.

Seeing Lysithea so much more full of life alone made fighting for this future more than worth it to Edelgard. The sweet-loving girl she first fell in love with had grown into the much more mature Wisdom of Adrestia. She was taller than Edelgard, quite a few inches in fact. Once upon a time, Lysithea would occasionally poke fun at their difference and Edelgard’s own minor amount of growth. But now in their older ages, the two only had love to give to one another. “Yes, yes, it was the worst mistake of your life,” Lysithea teased Edelgard’s memory of their first tea date. “But surely such wonderful sweets are the most fitting way to reward someone so special to you, no?”

A mock scoff came from Edelgard. The graying brunette put her forehead to Lysithea’s and felt a greater warmth like no other; an intimacy that even after so many years of marriage still seemed impossible to truly comprehend she could experience. “It’s a wonder that your sweet tooth is still as strong as ever, my Wisdom.”

The walk to the bakery was a slow one. Life without her crests was a lively time for Edelgard but her body did not come out unscathed. Some time after the crest procedure, Linhardt had explained her body would be under extreme stress for some time and would require a long, slow process to be back in proper order. The same was true for Lysithea, though her body was much more accustomed to being on the frail end. All this meant Edelgard was rarely seen without her trusty cane. Weakened as her body currently was, the unassuming rod was quite the weapon in case of emergencies. Edelgard had requested as much. “You seem to have much more life in your steps than last time, El.”

A smile crept onto Edelgard’s lips as she slowly walked through Enbarr’s cobbled streets. Some passersby could recognize the now retired Emperor and Empress, but made sure not to cause a scene. “It wouldn’t do to let myself be any less than before would it?” A curt laugh followed, then a long sigh.

“Is something on your mind?”

There was quiet from the two, save for the clap of shoes on stone and Edelgard’s cane. Edelgard knew she had grown worse at hiding her feelings, even more so with Lysithea. She glanced around as they walked, taking in the cool summer breeze and the radiant rays of afternoon sun. In the distance, she heard children at play and the tell tale bells from the capital’s public academy. “Years ago, you once swore loyalty. Not to Adrestia, but to myself.”

“Hm?” Lysithea held Edelgard’s arm gently. “What brought that to mind?”

More silence. The bakery was just one more block away, but Edelgard came to a stop at the corner. Her lavender eyes were set right on Lysithea’s own pink ones. “Ever since that day you have been my guiding wisdom, Lysithea. I…” The rhythmic beat of cane on stone filled the air before suddenly stopping. “I worry about the future had you and I never met. But to stand here with you, bringing about a future where no one ever has to feel what we felt ....”

Lysithea wordlessly pulled Edelgard into a hug and gave her a long kiss on the forehead. “Creating this future tells me that my loyalty and devotion was nothing less than a wise decision on my part, El.” She gave a gentle tug on Edelgard’s arm and nodded across the block. “Now I do believe we have a date with Enbarr’s famous cakes, no?”

Some things never changed with age. For that, Edelgard would always be grateful. Such familiarity was a great comfort as gray whisps spread across her hair. Time marched onward, but Edelgard was happy enough to simply have such a luxury to share with Lysithea.


End file.
